


Only

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Discoveries, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer rolled over in bed and found a hard body. He opened his eyes and saw Aaron looking down at him. He smiled and tried to hide his face against Aaron's chest but the man grabbed his chin and tilted his face up and kissed him. 

"Good morning," Aaron said when he pulled back. 

"Morning," Spencer mumbled. 

"So what are your plans today?"

"I don't actually have any." Spencer shifted to lay on his stomach, his head turned towards Aaron. A chirping purr sounded from just behind his head and he watched as Aaron turned to look at Curiosity. The man smiled at the kitten before reaching out and petting him. "He didn't bother you too much did he?"

"No. Once I was asleep, I didn't wake up once. Until just a little bit ago."

"How long have you been awake?" Spencer squinted at the clock on the wall and was shocked that it wasn't later. It was just past seven a.m., he figured it would be later.

"About a half an hour. I enjoyed just laying in here with you and Curiosity was more than happy to allow me to pet him so that he wouldn't wake you up."

"He's used to me feeding him his wet food on the weekends. Me sleeping past 6 means that it's a weekend so we have a battle of wills on who wins, me and my sleep or him and his stomach. It's usually him. I should get up and feed him."

"No. I've had half an hour to figure out what I want to do and, breakfast in bed for you is it. I just couldn't get myself to leave before you woke up. I didn't want you waking up alone." Aaron laid a hand on Spencer's lower back, spread out, an intimate touch before he leaned in to give him an awkward kiss. Spencer couldn't turn his head to make it a better kiss, but it was a kiss so it was okay with him. He smiled into the kiss and laughed when he felt Curiosity butting the back of his head. Aaron let him up when he tried to roll over and as soon as he was on his back, the kitten was there on his chest, marking his face. Spencer placed a kiss on his head when the kitten backed up a little. He was waiting for his normal nip on the nose from Curiosity and was rewarded with it just seconds later. Aaron laughed but Curiosity was paying him no mind at all. Going through their regular morning greeting before even looking at Aaron at all.

"And what do you expect for me to do in bed while you are cooking breakfast? I do get bored rather easily." Spencer asked as Curiosity decided that it was time to be fed. He jumped off the bed and moved towards the cracked bedroom door, there he sat down on his butt and started to meow. 

"I was thinking that I could go back, pick up the utterly ridiculous stack of newspapers that you have delivered to your place, and let you read them while I cooked and made coffee."

"Hmm," Spencer hummed as he pretended to think about it. He did prefer to read sitting at the island but if Aaron wanted to do breakfast in bed, he could live with it. "Fine but I am getting out of bed to use the bathroom."

"Of course. You are just not allowed to leave the bedroom." Aaron leaned in to kiss him, pressing Spencer down into the bed. He wondered if he'd be able to talk Aaron into a morning quickie before breakfast but before he could hook his hands around the man he was up and out of his reach. The smirk on Aaron's face said that he'd figured out Spencer's plan before he even had fully formed it himself. Spencer just stuck his tongue out at him and reached behind his head to grab a pillow. He hefted it at the man, but all it did was strike the door when it shut with Aaron on the other side. Spencer relaxed back on the bed. He thought for a few seconds if Aaron really wanted to make him breakfast, or was trying to give him space. In the end it didn't matter.

He'd had his minor freakout in the shower the night before. The night before had been one of the best nights of his life, even with Curiosity almost ruining it. He'd thought that he might have had a problem with maintaining his erection during the act with Aaron but there had been no issue and that was what freaked Spencer out the most. Everything was easy. Even just thinking of the night before was making his body thrum with arousal. Deciding that it would have to wait until after breakfast, Spencer got up out of bed and moved towards his bathroom. He was sure that even with his shower the night before, brushing his teeth during it, he still had pretty wicked morning breath. He shaved and set about doing his entire morning ritual, including changing into different clothes. He had no problem going back to bed in his sleep clothes, but he figured that they would have a lazy morning, so he changed into lounge pants and a t-shirt. 

Spencer had just pulled the shirt over his head when he felt hands on his stomach. He took a step back to sink into Aaron's warmth as the older man wrapped his arms around him. It was nice. Having someone touching him. He hadn't expected to like it as much as he did given that he didn't like touch on most days. But it was different with Aaron. It felt so very different. Instead of invasive, it felt good. Aaron's hands were unnaturally warm and Spencer worried for a few seconds until the smell of coffee filtered into his nose. He turned in Aaron's arms and gave him a kiss before he started to look for the coffee. 

"It's on your nightstand along with your newspapers. The pot was already brewed out there. I feel bad for the mail courier for the place. "

"Automatic timer. Thank you. He drops those off before starting the rest of his route down the block. When I started to get more and a dozen he reworked his route so that he wouldn't have to lug them around. The highest amount was fifty at one point but several of them have started to just go to online subscriptions." 

"I was looking at some of those and they aren't big city papers."

"No, I do subscribe to those digitally. Just because I don't like to read them online doesn't mean that I won't. I still get the New York Times and a few others delivered but sometimes there is a backlog. I don't get all of the papers the day they come out, they are delivered through the mail. Sometimes I'll get a whole week's worth of some of the small papers."

"Who brings them upstairs?"

"Depends on whether the man in 1B gets off work before the woman in 3C. But usually one of them. They are night shift and get off around 5a.m. and they bring them up and look through them. Sometimes the man will snag the one from his hometown and drop it off on the stand later. I read them all eventually."

"If you didn't have your reading speed..."

"I wouldn't get more than a few papers a day but being able to read a whole newspaper cover to cover in minutes is a blessing since I love to read."

"And that's why you get the reports from the government."

"I've proven that it's helped in cases. Either with something I read in it that helps solve the case or in traffic reports that get us to the UnSub quicker."

"Go enjoy your papers while I get breakfast started." Aaron kissed the side of his neck as he stepped away from him. 

Spencer looked at the stack of papers and found that it wasn't a huge stack, about twenty five of them. He settled on the bed with his legs crossed and laid out the first paper and started to read. He got lost in the world of news. He always carefully folded them back up and laid them to his right as he finished each one. The smells of cooking food invaded his nose but he didn't pay them any mind. Instead, he just drank more of his coffee. He thought briefly about how his coffee was probably getting low on paper number twelve but when he picked the cup up and started to drain it, he found that it was full. He smiled as he hadn't even noticed Aaron slipping in and swapping him for a full cup. 

Just as he was finishing the last paper, the door to the bedroom opened all the way and Aaron was walking in with a lap tray full of food. The room was filling with the smells of bacon and fried potatoes. He smiled and laid the paper on the pile on the floor as Aaron came up level with him. The tray had two plates on it as well as two glasses of juice. Aaron laid the tray over his lap then moved around the bed to get in at his side. He grabbed a plate that had slightly darker bacon on it and Spencer realized that Aaron had cooked his bacon less than what he had for his own. Spencer always ate whatever food was served him when they went out to eat. He never asked for his food cooked a certain way except for steak, so he was shocked that Aaron knew the way he liked his bacon. Everyone knew that Aaron liked his near burnt. He always traded anyone for their darker bits of bacon. 

"How close, exactly, have you been watching me?" Spencer asked. 

"Actually, when it comes to you and bacon, I noticed it two years after you joined the team. You'd always trade with anyone who's bacon was a little too hard but not burnt and you seemed to enjoy those pieces more. Your eggs took a lot longer to figure out and then I realized that it was based on the bread. Scrambled, if the place offered English Muffins. If they have Rye you get them over easy, and if it was just between white or wheat, you always choose wheat and get over medium." 

"That's..." Spencer closed his mouth and thought for a few seconds. He hadn't realized that Aaron had paid attention to him that close at all. 

"And it's also scrambled if they offer biscuits and you slather them in butter and honey. You prefer hash browns but will do homefries if offered nothing else. You are entirely too picky about your coffee, so you see what it looks like before you even think about ordering a cup. If it sucks, you add more sugar than normal to cover the taste, but only once have you ever found a coffee that you called too irredeemable, and got orange juice instead. And every single time that Shreveport is brought up you wrinkle your nose. The last time was three weeks ago in the middle of that station in North Dakota and I wanted to kiss you so bad. I ended up excusing myself from the room because you didn't stop while you were looking at the lay of the land for the geographic profile."

"If we hadn't known each other over eight years I would say that you are a stalker. Because I notice those types of things. I just never realized that you watched me that close."

"I think that I've watched you too close for too long. And thinking back, I think that Haley knew I was interested in someone else after we divorced. I just hadn't realized it yet. I hadn't even entertained that thought until I heard in the wake of Foyet that you were shot."

"Huh," Spencer said but to stop anything else from coming out of his mouth, he picked up a bite of hash browns and stuffed them in his mouth. Aaron laughed a little and started to eat his own food. It was Rye toast on his plate so the eggs were over easy and it made Spencer's stomach start to do little flips. He looked at Aaron's own eggs and found that they were scrambled with something in them. Jalapenos. That was something he'd never noticed before. It was one thing when he always got something spicy to eat at the Thai or Chinese places they went to eat at on cases, but he'd never thought anything of it. His own palate for spicy things was large but he didn't eat them on cases just to be safe. "You know I have a recipe book in my head of things."

"Yes?" Aaron looked at him, a forkful of hash browns halfway to his face. Spencer saw that there were sauteed jalapenos in them as well. He grabbed the fork and diverted it to his mouth, taking the bite right off of it. He hummed as he chewed, smiling at Aaron. 

"Along with that is my own love of spicy food and it's not hard to make part of it not spicy for Jack," Spencer said after he chewed. 

"I've never seen you order spicy foods when we eat out."

"Unlike you, I don't take chances. Like that time that the curry was too spicy for you and you had to deal with an upset stomach while hiking through five miles of forest to the location of the next body. I had the jalapenos for you to use in your breakfast."

"This is true but they can be used to add flavor and not a lot of spice, if the chef is skilled enough. I am not skilled enough." Aaron set his plate on the nightstand and then grabbed the tray and set it down on the floor.

"I wasn't done...AARON!" Spencer yelled as he was yanked down on the bed to a laying down position. Aaron settled above him, legs straddling his hips. Before he could even say a single thing, Aaron was kissing him. Spencer gave into it, the meal forgot about as a body settled more on top of him. He trailed his hands down the older man's sides before settling them just above the top of his pants. His skin was so warm that Spencer shivered, the thought of him pressing him into the bed, his warmth surrounding him. 

"You put on a shirt."

"I don't like to run around my place naked."

"Shirtless isn't naked," Aaron pointed out as his lips took his mouth in a kiss again. Spencer didn't even try and say anything back. Instead, he just kissed back with as much heat as Aaron was kissing him with. "And I like you shirtless."

Aaron shot up, grabbing the hem of Spencer's shirt and lifting it up to where it was tucked under his armpits. Aaron went right for his nipples, taking the left in his mouth as Spencer let go of his hips. He buried one hand in Aaron's hair, not sure if he wanted to pull him away or to pushed him down more. Rough tongue dragged over the hardening nub and Spencer couldn't hold back the moan. 

"What do you want?" Spencer asked. 

"You. Only you," Aaron said as he lifted his face up. He looked into Spencer's eyes and stared. "Only you forever."

Spencer's heart leap into his throat and it felt like it was choking him. That wasn't the answer that he was expecting. He let go of Aaron's hair to cup his face. "You have me, Aaron. I'm right here."

"Good." Aaron surged up and kissed him again. Spencer wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders, holding him close. Aaron settled his weight down onto him, their hardening cocks aligning through two layers of clothes. Spencer moaned into the kiss as Aaron's warmth enveloped him. He raised his knees, bracketing Aaron's body and keeping him right where he wanted him. He thrust up slightly, telling Aaron this was okay. He set up a rhythm that Aaron matched. 

Quick breaths were stolen as they kissed, mouths never really leaving each other. Spencer eyes closed at one point and he didn't open them up again. He was thankful for the space that Aaron had given him to get him used to the knowledge that he wanted the man sexually. To come to grips on his own terms but he'd never expected anything less from him. He was a proper southern gentleman, raised with expectations that his own parents hadn't lived up to. Given what happened with Sean after leaving college, he was sure that both parents were regretting showing him off. 

"I love you," Aaron panted against his mouth as he sucked in a deep breath but didn't allow Spencer to answer. So instead Spencer trailed his hands down Aaron's back until he could cup his ass. He tried to pull him down harder but the pants slipped so he wiggled his hands under the clothing and gripped his ass cheeks even harder, his nails digging in. Aaron gasped, his mouth leaving Spencer's for just enough time.

"I love you too," Spencer said. Aaron didn't go back to kissing him, instead his rhythm faltered and Spencer heard him groan as he came. He pressed down into Spencer's body hard, giving Spencer what he needed to come as well. He relaxed into the bed as his whole body shuddered with his orgasm, Aaron's face hidden in the crook of his neck. "Is this what they call a honeymoon phase?"

Aaron's body started to shudder and Spencer tried to make his limbs work how he wanted until he realized that it was laughter. Aaron's body was shaking with laughter. He knew that Aaron was laughing at what he said and slapped the side of Aaron's hip. Aaron didn't stop laughing but his head raised up and nuzzled in at him. "Yes, this could be called a honeymoon phase."

"I'm sticky," Spencer said with a frown. 

"We both are. Go and clean up and I'll carry breakfast into the kitchen. If we don't get out of bed, we are not getting out of bed for the rest of the day, and while that is a lovely thought, I do need to get Jack at some point."

"I know." 

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron was seated across from him at the island both of them finishing off their breakfasts. Aaron's foot was tucked around Spencer's calf, rubbing. Spencer had been sneaking bites of Aaron's hash browns until the man had finally just given him half of what was left and took half of Spencer's mixing them together. 

Curiosity dashed across the flat, diving at the door and near bashing his head off of it. It drew both Spencer's and Aaron's gazes over to it. Until Spencer saw a small stuffed bird in Curiosity's mouth as he tried to draw it back but it was attached to a string of some kind and that string went under the door. 

"What the hell?" Aaron asked as he set his fork down and moved towards the door. The bird was drawn back under with Curiosity's paw going with it. Aaron looked in the peep hole on the door but looked back at Spencer shaking his head back and forth. Spencer got up off the stool and moved into the reading room and came back out with the device in his hand. He felt the frown on his face disappear as he took in the two shapes that were showing on the camera. He started to laugh and couldn't talk so he mimed for Aaron to open the door. He watched as Aaron did, scooping a protesting and growling Curiosity into his hand as he jerked the door open. There crouched were Jack and his aunt Jessica. Jessica jumped up and Jack just looked up. 

"DADDY!" Jack yelled as he took off at a run towards his father. Aaron quickly grabbed Jack around the waist as the boy jumped at him. Curiosity jumped from his hold and dove for the bird toy that was abandoned on the floor. He started to drag it off. 

"He wanted to play with Curiosity because he was sure that he was lonely," Jessica said as she stood up. In her hand was a small bag of treats that was exactly the brand that Spencer bought for Curiosity. He figured that was what had drawn the kitten over. 

"Thank you, Jack for thinking of him. But next time, just let yourselves in," Spencer said as he moved over towards the key rack beside the door. He grabbed off the three sets of keys that were there. He'd made the third set for Jessica on a whim, thinking that Jack would want to do exactly what he'd just done. "Jessica, please come in. Welcome. We got back very late last night and just woke up."

"How can we let ourselves in?" Jack asked.

"With these." Spencer handed Jessica a set of the keys as well as Aaron, and then crouched in front of Jack after Aaron set him down. "I know that you have a set for your father's apartment and this set is for here. I hope you'll keep the rules the same that you do for the ones for where you live."

"I will!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Good. Now I'll give these to your father until he can add them to the set in your backpack." Spencer handed the last set over to Aaron before turning to Jessica. "He's quite attached to Curiosity and I figured it was a matter of time until he'd want to come and play while we were gone on cases. You guys are more than welcome here anytime I'm on a case."

"Are you sure, Doctor Reid?" Jessica asked, looking at the keys in her hand hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm very sure." Spencer smiled at her. "And call me Spencer."

"BUNK BEDS!" Jack screamed. Spencer turned around to see the boy there in the doorway to the what was now the kids' room. He hadn't realized that the boy had moved that direction and by the look on Aaron's face when he looked, he hadn't either. Jack came running back at Spencer and jumped into his arms. Spencer almost fell back at the force of the jump. He felt Jack hug him so hard that he almost couldn't breathe. "You got me and Henry bunk beds."

"I did. And there is a lot of things in there for the both of you. Why don't you go and look?" Spencer let go of the boy and he ran back to the room. Spencer felt moisture in his eyes and tried to blink away the tears at how happy just the beds made the boy. He felt Aaron move up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder as he stood up. Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron had told Jessica,so when an arm wrapped around his shoulders he was a little shocked. 

"I'm sorry we just showed up. He had planned to play with Curiosity through the door and give him a few treats then leave." 

"I was getting ready to call you to drop him off."

Curiosity made his displeasure known on being ignored by Jessica by sitting at her feet and caterwauling. Jessica reached down and let him sniff her before she petted his head. He licked her hand before running off. The kitten ran off into the kid's room. 

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Spencer asked as he moved towards the kitchen. He found the coffeemaker still warming the pot and poured himself a cup. 

"Jack and I ate at my place. You have a very nice place, Spencer."

"Thank you."

"A WII!" Jack's voice near echoed around the flat. Spencer looked towards the bedroom and smiled. 

"Go and show him everything. I'll take care of showing Jessica around." Aaron kissed the side of his cheek and then moved towards his sister-in-law. Spencer turned to kiss his cheek before he started off towards the bedroom. 

Spencer showed Jack everything, including the clothes that his father had brought for him. He also told the boy about a shopping trip to the store for clothes that he would keep there. He planned the same with Henry, but in a smaller amount as the boy was growing like a weed. Spencer didn't want to buy too many for him that he wouldn't wear before he no longer fit in them. It was mainly shorts and pants that he needed to worry about as the boy wasn't growing much except in height, so his shorts became too short and his pants highwaters. Jack was pretty much settled for the time being. 

After everything in the bedroom proper was shown, Spencer moved to the closet and told him to look in. Jack did and saw the bean bags. 

"One end is yours and the other Henry's. You can come in here alone or with him but it's a place that's all yours. Outside of time to eat, sleep, or leave, if you are in here, you don't have to come out. I hope that you don't abuse that to try and get your way in things, but just use it when you need you time."

"Daddy said that your hideaway is your reading room with the plant and the fishtank."

"It kind of is, yes. I like to be alone sometimes and it's nice to have a place where no one bothers me."

"Thank you, Spencer" Jack wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck and hugged him tight. Spencer wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and lifted him up. He carried the boy back out into the living room where Aaron was showing Jessica the gaming area. 

Jack wanted down so Spencer set him down and watched as he moved to play with Curiosity. Aaron sat down on one of the futons and when Spencer passed by him to sit in a chair, the older man grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. But not onto the couch, no right onto his lap. Jessica was laughing and Spencer tried to looked anywhere but at her. It was hard as he was facing her. She looked happy and not upset. 

"She knows, Spencer. I think her words when I told her that you and I were dating were 'Finally. Thank God.' She's fine, Spencer." Aaron wrapped an arm around his waist keeping him there. Spencer nodded and relaxed back into his body. "Jack told her about a movie he wanted to see. She was going to take him if I wasn't home but now that we are, she's more than willing to turn the care of him over to us and get a good kid free weekend in. How does that sound? Lunch out somewhere and then a movie?"

"Sounds good. Thank you Jessica for going with him even though he was just wanting to play with a cat through a door."

"He made very good arguments about Curiosity needing a friend. I'll text Aaron before I come over when you are on a case."

"I can give you my number," Spencer said as he wiggled out of Aaron's hold and moved towards where his business cards were. He wrote his cell phone number on it as well as his landline. He handed it over to Jessica as he got near, taking a seat next to Aaron this time instead of on him. He did tuck himself into Aaron's side relaxing into his body. 

Jessica only stayed a little longer, telling Aaron about Jack's week at school and if there were any issues. Spencer was looking forward to the day with the boy and father. He figured that after the movie, Jack or Aaron would figure out a way to have dinner together. Jack would want to spend the night on the new bunk beds and Spencer wondered if Aaron or Jack would win the fight of Aaron sleeping on the bottom bunk. Or if both Spencer and Aaron would be sleeping there, to make Jack happy. He saved that argument for when the discussion was brought up. 

It was going to be a good day.  
**The End**


End file.
